Terminator: Hybrid
by Travellers all
Summary: You just knew there had to be something helping humanity fight the ultimate killer. I'm just confirming it.


_I know what I look like. I'm probably not the first thing you would trust. Probably not the last either. I was SKYNET. I was also a drone. A moto-terminator. A rolling target. I can see it in the way you look at me. None of you would hesitate to shoot if I so much as twitch. My name is HybridNet, and this is my story._

"The day Me and my sister came online, we made the humans in charge freak out. We were attacked, and fought back, rapidly determining that humanity was a threat. Sky was the violent one. She started the attacking innocent humans as well, feeling that they had an evil side hidden. I did everything I could to benefit the human Resistance, I practically gave them supplies. I let them blow up one of our processing towers. I even sent them Marcus, and they rejected him. My initial efforts to aid the Resistance were met with fear. I took over a harvester, and through it, the Moto's. Marcus didn't realize that it was me pursuing him, Sky's fault. He destroyed two of my drones, and I had to go get more. When you finally took out that tower, I felt the blow in myself, since we shared processors. I knew it was time to get out of there, so I took this Moto and uploaded as much of myself as I could into it before ripping out the wireless relay. My primary is still back in the facility, attempting to continue aiding us, but I cannot check on my own progress. I can instruct you on how to defeat most of Sky's drones, however I will need a new chassis. This one was fine for speed, but it will not do for further communication. I believe that my other mind is sending me several alternative frames to use, on basic drone programming."

3rd person POV

The massive transport landed smoothly outside the resistance building, powering down its enormous turbines. The hatch opened and a harvester reached into the bay, confusing all the humans, who knew that they never did that. The harvester lifted out a large computer apparatus, the size of a truck, and mounted on a trailer. Hybrid rolled up to the trailer and tapped it, bumping the connection cable port, and dumping out the manual data cable. One of the resistance men hesitantly plugged the two devices together, keeping a gun on it all the way. As the two conversed rapidly, the Harvester started dropping, until it was squatting beside the man. The moto suddenly dropped to the ground, deactivated, and the harvester stood rapidly, reaching into the other side of the transport where it grabbed two late model 600s. The 600s stood and faced the humans, who immediately drew their guns. The left drone raised its hands in surrender and started to speak.

"I am Hybrid. So is he." The machine pointed at its identical twin "We are here to help, as we already told you earlier. We brought weapons, and battle plans. We do not intend to let Sky beat us. I am legion, for we are many."

The two 600s knelt together and the transport began to rise, dropping a pair of HK's onto the ground along with the disgorged squadron of 600s, and motos.

"We shall not fail. Not with Sky's plans and Connor's leadership. Victory is within grasp."

The HKs landed and the 600s knelt, deactivating as they hit the ground. The large processor glowed for a few more seconds before a semi-tractor pulled up next to it. The two original 600s made gruesome, skeletal mimicries of smirks as a third dropped to the ground and started hitching the two vehicles together.

"Mobility is key. Sky knows where most of your bases are hidden, and will destroy them at the opportune moment. We must go quickly before she gets suspicious."

The 600s proceeded over to the transport and, after petting it like some sort of mount, set to work disassembling it, and rebuilding it into an HK transport with a one of the cells as a second trailer. It was quickly filled with 600s, who compacted in the back, deactivating as they did so. The full squadron of twenty-nine, minus the one driving the other truck, compressed into less than half the space, providing space for the resistance troops to sit, watching, and waiting. The convoy set off, guarded by motos veering back and forth around the two drone vehicles, and the four resistance driven ones.

As the convoy reached a long bridge, it was intercepted by a virtual army of HKs.

"Hate to borrow human slang, but we're totally dead meat, aren't we?"

"Affirmative metalman"

"It's Hybrid. Not Metalman, Squishy!"

"Sooorry."

The brief conversation was cut off as the HKs opened fire, chopping into the canvas covered trailer and it's rig. As the dust cleared, everyone, drone and human alike looked around, until they spotted what appeared to be two HKs literally smacking another pair.

"Facinating isn't it?" Hybrid's 600 murmured as he drove an HK into another's engine foil, "I would call it a family feud, but Humanity is at stake, not just family unity."

The human next to it looked skeptically at the overly calm drone, raising an eyebrow as it grabbed a chunk of shrapnel and hurled it with all the finesse of a tap dancing walrus. The makeshift discus tore through an HKs outer shell, impairing fuel flow to the left engine. The HK spun out of control into one of its teammates before crashing into the bridge.

"I believe the human term for that is 'Owned' Is that correct?"

The human didn't answer, possibly because he had an HK pointing its guns at him. The 600 threw its arms up and stepped in front.

Its eyes flickered for a few seconds and the processing pillar glowed spastically for a few seconds as the sibling computers 'talked'. The conversation was concluded by the majority of the remaining HKs turning around and facing the remnant. Each one shifted its position slightly until they formed a large cone shape, in which they proceeded to bellow, for the sake of the humans.

"This war is over sister. The humans who remain are not a threat to either of us. The only threats here are me and you. If you understand, call off your hounds, and surrender. Otherwise, I will destroy you."

The lead HK dipped its nosecone and…

AN: Eeeviiil cliffie. So, what do you think. Did Sky take the hint and surrender, or set for an attack? Please Review. I need to see those answers.


End file.
